


(Un)locked rooms

by shichan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kinda fluff, Making Out, fem!Leo being like the usual Leo, fem!Tsukasa is just too cute, i swear i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: She looks at Leader, annoyance displayed on her face because she can’t really lie about her feelings most of the time. Leo has a smug smile and she’s waiting. The room they used for practice with the other members of their unit is empty, apart for them, and their bet’s rules still echo in Tsukasa’s ears. A stupid, childish bet and yet Tsukasa lost it.The loser has to follow an order from the winner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> This is for naripolpetta <3  
> You already read it, and I'm happy you liked it *smooches*
> 
> This is a bit of self-indulgence and a bit of "I tried. I swear I tried".

She looks at Leader, annoyance displayed on her face because she can’t really lie about her feelings most of the time. Leo has a smug smile and she’s waiting. The room they used for practice with the other members of their unit is empty, apart for them, and their bet’s rules still echo in Tsukasa’s ears. A stupid, childish bet and yet Tsukasa lost it.  
_The loser has to follow an order from the winner._  
Well, she has to admit it could have been worse; knowing Leo, she could’ve asked for something like “ _be my slave for an entire day_ ” - not that she can’t use the only order she has like this but… Tsukasa sighs. They’ve been silent for quite some time now and she hates that kind of pressure.  
«So» she starts talking «I lost. What is you order, Leader?»  
«I’m thinking about it, newbie. I can’t waste it since I’ve only one, right? Must use it wisely.» Leo answers and chuckles when Tsukasa pouts. She hates the fact that her Leader is such a childish person sometimes; a genius, nonetheless, but a really immature one.  
It takes another couple of minutes for Leo to finally speak up: «Fine! I’ve decided.» she says, stretching out her arms: at first Tsukasa thinks she’s going to hug her in that embarrassing way she uses from time to time, but then she notices Leo is still, like she’s waiting for something. Is Leader going to ask for _Tsukasa’s_ hug?  
«Help me change.»  
«Excuse me?» Tsukasa replies almost immediately, looking at the older girl like she’s out of her mind - not that it couldn’t be pretty accurate, since it’s Leo.  
The same Leo that seems absolutely sure about what she has said.  
«Help me change.» she repeats «Our lessons have ended, and surely you’re not going to go back home wearing this jersey, right?»  
Tsukasa looks at her. She’s really going to wait until Tsukasa helps her change into their school uniform… she sighs, again, and her hands start moving. First, she brings Leader’s bag near them, the uniform folded neatly. Once she has all arranged on the chair next to them, she goes near Leo again: Tsukasa’s hands reach the edge of Leader’s t-shirt and raise it, so that Leo can lift her arms to undress. She does it, quite obediently in fact; Tsukasa looks away, with the excuse of folding the t-shirt and putting it into Leo’s bag. Leader has a beautiful body, that much Tsukasa knows. Truth to be told, everyone in their unit is really pretty and it’s not hard to imagine it since at least two of them were ( _are_ ) models.  
Tsukasa isn’t really used to change in front of everyone, but she’s managed since she’s the newbie here and she can’t be pretentious, yet she has tried to be as careful as possible to give her _senpai_ some privacy when they are in the changing rooms.  
Well, she has seen something, but she has never stared at of course.  
The moment Tsukasa is turning to face Leo again, she feels two arms hug her waist and jumps a bit, surprised.  
«Leader what are you do — »  
«Maybe I should help you too.» she suggests in a low, amused voice.  
«Absolutely not.» Tsukasa answers, already embarrassed at the thought. She’s still trying to realize that she and Leader are dating, how is she supposed to be so intimate with her already?     
Leo chuckles in her ear, lifts an arm so that her hand can brush off a lock of red hair and presses her lips on Tsukasa’s neck. Tsukasa shivers, and feels her cheeks getting warmer.  
«Leader, we’re at school. And I still have to undress you.»  
«You’re so bold, Suou.»  
«I didn’t mean it in that way! I — our bet, you said — » she tries to explain herself, stopping in the middle of her sentence when she hears Leo laughing near her ear.  
«I hate you.»  
«It’s a pity, because I love soooo much.» the older one says, tightening her hug and resting her chin on Tsukasa’s shoulder. Tsukasa is so sure that all those gestures were just so that Leader could make fun of her that she’s totally surprised - _again_ \- when Leo’s hand slips under her t-shirt. She turns her head, a strict look in her eyes and a small pout on her lips.  
«Leader, be serious. We… it’s not closing time yet, and someone will surely come. I don’t want to.»  
«Hmm...» Leo mumbles, and the smiles just before giving her a quick peck on the lips «Just a bit?»  
«Leader...»  
«I’ll close the door, I have the key.»  
«Leader!»  
«Please.» Leo murmurs, his forehead against Tsukasa’s temple: «We haven’t had time to hang out together since we started dating. And your confession was so cute...» she sighs, smiling at her «I won’t do anything too embarrassing, I promise.» she assures, and her smile becomes cockier «And besides, it’s not my plan to have my first time with you in a room like this. It’s not romantic at all.» she adds and Tsukasa wants to _die_ .  
Her face has reddened so much she doesn’t even try to hope it goes unnoticed by Leader.  
Leo chuckles again and hides playfully her face against Tsukasa’s neck.  
«Aaaah, you are so cute, Suou.» she tries to sound like she’s complaining but then looks at her the way she would after an important decision: «You know what?»  
«...What?»  
«You should kiss me.» Leo whispers, closing the distance between their lips - _of course_ she doesn’t wait for Tsukasa’s reply. Leo’s arm, still on her hip until now, moves so that she can help Tsukasa to turn in that half hug, switching to a more comfortable position.  
The kiss is pretty innocent, in the beginning; but it doesn’t really take much time for Leo to deepen it, her tongue sliding slowly into Tsukasa’s mouth, meeting hers.  
Tsukasa always feels helpless when they kiss, and inexperienced - and that makes her jealous. And stupid, like the time she has refused to know about Leader’s old relationships or whatever. But Tsukasa is already clumsy enough in this kind of things without knowing she’s been compared to someone else.  
«Suou...» Leo murmurs, her lips brushing against Tsukasa’s, looking at her with a gaze that makes Tsukasa feels even more embarrassed.  
«W-What is it? Did I…?» _did I make some mistake?_  
«You are thinking something stupid. And you should reaaaally focus on me, you know?» she says, with that smug smile Tsukasa pretends to hate, her hand slipping further under Tsukasa’s t-shirt and caressing her hip and then trailing her skin until she meets the fabric of Tsukasa’s bra.  
«Leader — »  
«And you should call me by my name at least in this situation, don’t you think?»  
Tsukasa bits her lips, then sighs slowly: «...Leo-san» she mumbles «we should… stop. I think.»  
«You don’t want to?» Leo asks, a serious look on her face - not like she’s blaming Tsukasa’s suggestion but like she’s trying to understand if there is some kind of discomfort in her _kouhai_ . Tsukasa almost feels guilty because, really, she’s just embarrassed. It’s not like she doesn’t like Leo or her avances.  
«I _want to_ , but I...» maybe she hates her a bit for making her say it out loud, after all «I’m embarrassed. And I’m not… good, at this kind of things.»  
Leo seems dumbfounded and then she laughs, in that gentle way that makes Tsukasa’s heart beat faster and her stomach twist a bit. And then Leo is hugging her again, their bodies one against the other.  
«You really are the cutest, huh?» she whispers against Tsukasa’s ear, biting it gently. A little, surprised moan escapes Tsukasa’s lips and that’s the exact moment she wishes to disappear. Can she get more embarrassed than this? Probably not.  
«I really, really, reaaaally love you Suou.» Leo says, looking straight at her, and starts kissing Tsukasa all over her face: she starts from her chin, both her cheeks, the tip of her nose - chuckling a bit - and then she is kissing her forehead in such a tender way Tsukasa feels something inside her melting in the purest of the meanings.  
«Maybe I’ll kidnap you.» Leo says, and she kisses her nose again «Tonight. Have dinner at my house, sleep with me and maybe - just _maybe_ \- tomorrow I’ll take you to school. But I’m not sure about the last part.» she admits like it’s nothing serious.  
But Tsukasa laughs: a small laughter, but it’s enough to make Leo look at her like she’s the most beautiful thing in the world.  
«What a stupid plan you have, Leo-san.» Tsukasa points out.  
«Yeah. You still like it, though.» she answers back, finally kissing Tsukasa on her lips. It’s not an innocent kiss _at all_ , it’s like Leo is telling the younger one her intentions outright. And then Leo nibbles at her lower lip, and Tsukasa is sure her legs are about to betray her and —  
«Ara~ I think we are interrupting something, Izumi-chan!»  
Leo stops the kiss, but doesn’t let her go, looking at Arashi like it’s nothing: «Naru! You should knock, you know?» she jokes.  
«My, my, you should be a bit more wiser about the location, you know?» Arashi mimics her. That’s when Tsukasa seems to come back to her senses, realizing what it looks like: Leo is half naked, they’re still hugging and they were kissing and Leo’s hand is still under Tsukasa’s shirt — !  
«I!» and she tries to escape Leo’s hug «told you!» she tries again «That we shouldn’t have… oh my God. This is so _embarrassing_ I want to die! You stupid Leader!»  
Leo starts laughing so much she has to let Tsukasa go.  
«Oh my, you can’t just steal others’ catchphrases! What would the poor Takamine-chan do?»  
Tsukasa swears she really, _really hates_ her Leader _._

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T HATE ME.  
> There will be a day I'll write femslash but that day is not today *RUNS AWAY
> 
> (pssst, feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hakurenshi) if you want, since I love to talk about enstars *runs away again*)


End file.
